nwofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Elassint
Hi Elassint -- we are excited to have New World Order Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Oi Hi I'm here too now phew that was a long walk --Ryan, can't be stuffed using my good sig now. 01:04, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Logo? I got this. I made just now. :Sure, its better than that stupid "This wiki does not yet have a logo thing". Where do i upload it to? Elassint 01:17, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::I wouldn't have a clue. That reminds me, I'm gonna try and make my own wiki. --Ryan, can't be stuffed using my good sig now. 01:20, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :::Good luck! And be sure to have an intersting topic! Elassint 01:21, 19 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Mmmm... says I have to confirm e-mail. I use someone else's e-mail address and I can't be stuffed logging out of my computer account and into other persons. I will be getting my own e-mail soon... I'm just too lazy to set up now. I'll wait until I'm not so lazy, then I'll make a wiki. --Ryan, can't be stuffed using my good sig now. 01:33, 19 November 2007 (UTC) My search engine! Hi (AGAIN!!) Can I be an admin? (lol listen to me I sound like a little kid) I do have experience being an admin, but that is on a forum.--Ryan, can't be stuffed using my good sig now. 01:56, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, wait, you wanted to be an admin? --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 02:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, if you want another admin... --Ryan, can't be stuffed using my good sig now. 03:08, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Rollback rights huh? I'd use them if I knew what they were. :D --Ryan, can't be stuffed using my good sig now. 01:38, 23 November 2007 (UTC) HELLO!!!! ARE YOU THERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA GO AND MAKE ME AN ADMIN! BUT THEN YOU NEVER CAME BACK!!!! --Ryan, can't be stuffed using my good sig now. 06:46, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :Oh, hi. I was just about to go offline right now. --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 07:36, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Ok. Well, sorry if I am sounding like a child, but was you gonna make me an admin? --Ryan, can't be stuffed using my good sig now. 07:47, 26 November 2007 (UTC) HELLO!?!?!? -- [[User:Ryan.|Ryan ]] | [[User talk:Ryan.|Talk ]] 08:33, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the sysop rights, you definitely have picked someone with good sysop skills. Now, to protect all the important pages! --=RYAN= || =talk to me= 04:35, 9 December 2007 (UTC) New message text I made a funny change to the "You have new messages" thingy. Hope you like it. I did it because I thought we should have a little funny thing. =RYAN= || =talk to me= 08:47, 9 December 2007 (UTC) What's happened to you? Proxima Centauri 10:13, 22 July 2008 (UTC)